


Broken Clock

by MarineJones



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, M/M, soulmate clock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineJones/pseuds/MarineJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The soulmate clock is actually something breakable and Mettaton accidentally break his. Will he still find love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brocken

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The soulmate clock is actually something breakable and you accidentally break yours.
> 
> I wanted to try something with this prompt and a multi-chapter story so here you go.  
> All the chapters will be short though because I suck at writing long stories.

From the day one is born, they have a small clock that is ticking away on their wrist. It counts down to the exact moment when one meets their soul mate. Despite what some may think, though the clock can be fragile.

\----------

The day was like any other. Mettaton was hanging out with his beloved cousin, Napstablook. They were working on a new song like usual when Mettaton decided to stand on a table to strike some poses. He does reckless things like this often despite others telling him to be careful.

"Um, Mettaton. I don't think that's a good idea," said his nervous cousin.

"Oh Blooky. You worry too much," Mettaton said. He quickly turned on his heel when he lost his balance, causing him to fall off the table and land directly on his wrist.

"Oh no," said Napstablook as they hurried over to their cousin. "A-are you okay? That looked painful."

Mettaton made a small sound of pain as he sat up. "I'm okay. Just a little bruised. I'll live."

"Oh, oh no."

Mettaton looked up at his cousin to find them looking more distressed than usual. "Blooky? What's wrong?"

Without saying a word they pointed down at his wrist. Mettaton lifted up his wrist to see what their problem was. Once he noticed what had happened his stomach drop and dread hit.

Sitting where the clock that told him how much longer until he met his soul mate should be was a pattern that looked like broken glass. The clock that he used to gaze at wondering what it'll be like when it hit zero was shattered. The numbers now frozen and unreadable.

"N-no," he managed to say as he started to shake. "This, this can't be real."

"M-Mettaton?"

"This can't be happening! It, it can't be broken! C-can it?" He looked at his cousin hoping for some reassurance. Hoping they'd tell him that everything will be okay. That it wasn't real.

Instead, all they did was look down. "I-I'm sorry."

Defeated, Mettaton looked down and started to silently sob. "Now what?" he said, his voice quivering. "Now what am I suppose to do. N-now I'll never know."

"M-maybe it can be fixed..."

"Fixed?" Mettaton looked over with a doubtful look. That didn't sound very likely, but it was something. He needs some type of hope to hold onto right now.

"That sounds like a great idea! I'll just get someone to fix it and everything will be okay. I know, I'll go see Alphys! She's smart. She might know what to do."

Suddenly full of energy he got up and headed to the door. He quickly said bye to his cousin before running off to see his old friend.

After he left, and Napstablook processed everything that had just happened, they got up and went to the computer to see if a clock had ever been fixed. The results he got back weren't looking good for his poor cousin.

\----------

Without knocking Mettaton let himself into Alphys house. "Alphys!!" he shouted as he ran into the living room causing Alphys to pause the anime she was watching and turn to face him.

"Mettaton! What is it?" She was use to her friend showing up unannounced, but that didn't prevent her for being surprised from the sudden company.

"It's horrible Alphys! Blooky and I were just hanging out and I started doing some of my fabulous poses, but I fell, and now everything's ruined. I don't know what to do. I didn't even know this was possible!"

"Mettaton please calm down," she said, noticing how genuinely distressed her friend was. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"Look!" he showed her his wrist and her face quickly turned concerned. "C-can you fix it?"

"Mettaton, I-I'm sorry. I. I can't."

"Do, do you know anyone who does?"

"I'm sorry." She couldn't bring herself to look at him. "No one's ever been able to fix one as far as I know. Some have spent their entire lives searching for a way to fix them, but none have been successful."

"N-no."

"I'm sorry."

All hope and joy left him. It felt like his whole world was falling apart. Then he remembered when he last looked at it before he visited Nabstablook, it was at its last couple of hours. It could be at zero and he wouldn't know. He could have past his soul mate on the way to Alphys' and he'd never know.

Alphys finally looked up to see his face a mixture of pain, fear, and loneliness. "M-Mettaton, I'm sure everything will work out."

"Yeah," he said, trying to sound hopeful to ease his friends worry. Truthfully, he didn't feel like he could ever be hopeful again. Everything he knew had changed.

"Do... Do you want to watch this with me?" Alphys asked him pointing at her tv.

"No. I think I'll just head home."

"Oh. Okay then. You should try to get some rest. Call me if you need anything."

"Yeah."

And with that he turns and headed to the door.


	2. Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet and the clock hits zero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! This is so late I know. A lot of personal stuff got In the way so this had to be delayed. I wanted to make this chapter to be longer, but I didn't have time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy what I've made.

Papyrus was staring intensely at his wrist occasionally glancing up and around.  
He didn't want to run into anything, but it was hard for him to focus.

He was walking with Undyne to Alphys’ house for some quality friend time. Usually it just ended with the two girls cuddling and Papyrus watching whatever he could find on tv.

"Papyrus, can you stop staring at it like that. You're going to trip or something," said Undyne a mix of irritation and concern in her voice.

"But Undyne look!" He shoved his wrist in her face for about the twentieth time that day. "I'm down to the last couple of minutes! It's almost time!"

His clock had only about a minute and a half left and he couldn't hide his excitement.

He jumped in place and had the biggest smile ever. He was acting like a kid in a candy store. Like nothing could go wrong.

"Okay, okay. I get it," she said, trying not to laugh at her friend's childish behavior. "You can wait outside for your oh so mysterious soul mate. I want to see mine."

"One minute!" he shouted as he jumped a couple feet in the air. He clearly wasn’t paying any attention to her.

Undyne just laughed and shook her head as she walked up to Alphys' door. Papyrus stood next to her, but was looking all around expecting someone to walk by and be the one. Right as Undyne was about to knock on the door it flew open startling, Papyrus enough to look over.

Papyrus turned around to see a guy around his age with beautiful black hair covering half of his smooth face standing there. He glanced down at his wrist, back up to him, then quickly back down to his wrist. Zero.

"What are you doing here?" Undyne said, clearly not wanting to see him at all today. He can be a bit too flamboyant and self centered for her to handle.

"I, it's not important. I was leaving anyway," he said before walking off and heading back home.

"Wait!" shouted Papyrus in hopes to get his attention, but he was already halfway down the street.

Undyne looked over and noticed Papyrus' wrist. 'Oh, hell no' she thought. ‘No way it’s him.’

"Undyne, who was that?" He asked as he looked at her.

Without getting any answer, she grabbed his arm and roughly dragged him into the house.

"Alphys!" Undyne shouted as she threw Papyrus onto the couch next to her.

"O-oh. Hi guys," she said, pausing her once anime again. "You're here early."

"Why was Mettaton here?"

"Oh, that's a little personal. But, you do know he’s aloud in my house, right?."

"Wait, that was Mettaton?" Papyrus asked, his interest at full peak.

He had heard about him but has never seen him before. Undyne called him annoying and self-centered. She could spend hours ranting about the stupid things he’ll do. Alphys described him as flamboyant and over dramatic, but a caring friend. She says he can be hard to get along with at first, but he’s fun to be with once you get to know him. He never knew what to expect when they finally met, but he wasn't expecting this. He wasn’t expecting him to be the one.

"Mettaton," he mumbled while lost in thought. "He's my..."

"No!" Undyne shouted. "Don't say it! I don't want to hear it!"

"Don't say what?" Alphys asked quizzically. "What's going on?"

Papyrus sat up next to Alphys and showed her his wrist. "It hit zero at the door when he stepped out. It is the first time we've ever met. It only makes sense."

"No! I don't believe it! I don't want to believe it!" Undyne shouted, as she started stomping around the room in protest. "It has to be a mistake! I bet if we looked his clock is still going."

"No," Alphys interrupted in a sad tone. "His clock broke. That was actually why he was here."

"Broke?" said Undyne. “That can happen?”

Alphys nodded slowly.

“Great, so we'll never actually know."

Papyrus looked down at his wrist. It hit zero when he met him. He had to be the one. There's no way it could be anyone else. "He was the only one there. It has to be him."

Undyne made a sound of displeasure, but said no more. She may not like Mettaton, but he is her girlfriend's best friend. And if he's her best friends soulmate, there's nothing she can do about it.

"Fine," she said. "I may be strong, but even I can't beat up destiny. Besides, it hasn't failed me yet." She smiled over at Alphys causing her to go bright red for a moment.

"R-right. I can easily call him over tomorrow and have you two properly meet. I can guarantee he'll come."

"You'd do that for me?" chimed Papyrus happily. "Thank you Alphys you're the best!"

"Yeah she is." Undyne leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"U-Undyne!"

After Alphys calmed down, she picked up the phone and called Mettaton. She told him they'd be hanging out with a friend of hers that he hadn't met. After a bit of thinking he said yes and the date was set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was way quicker then I wanted it to be. I'm sorry.


	3. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Mettaton have a little romantic date. Aka Marine tries to right romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not consider myself a writer so all the positive feedback means a lot to me. Also I know all the chapters are really small, I'm sorry. Anyway enjoy my attempt at romance.

Papyrus paced back and forth as him and Alphys waited for Mettaton's arrival.

"You can calm down," said Alphys as she watched her friend walk in circles. "He'll be here in a bit."

Papyrus grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. "I can't calm down! I'm both nervous and excited at the same time. Oh, do you know if he likes spaghetti? I'm great at making spaghetti!"

"What?" Was all Alphys said. 'How does his mind work? Why is he thinking about spaghetti... again.'

Before Papyrus could start pacing again, he noticed Mettaton heading in their direction. "Oh god, he's here. He's here. He's here!" Alphys gave him a small reassuring pat in hopes to calm him down some.

"Hello, sorry if I'm late," Mettaton said when he finally reached them. Alphys quickly noted the large band that now covers his wrist.

"It's okay," she said. "We weren't here for that long." Now, THAT was the lie of the century. Papyrus practically dragged her there an hour ago.  
"Anyway," she continued. "Mettaton, this is my friend Papyrus. Papyrus, this is Mettaton."

Mettaton smiled and said, "Oh, I remember you from yesterday. Sorry for being kinda rude. I was having a bad day."

"It's okay," Papyrus said quickly. "Wow, it's great to actually meet you!" He eagerly grabbed one of Mettaton's hands with both of his and shook it.

There was a sparkle of joy in his eyes that Mettaton couldn't help but notice and find endearing.

Alphys pulled out her phone, which was clearly off, and stated, " oh wow. Would you look at that. It appears that I'm needed, elsewhere. For... stuff." With that, she turned and started running like her life depended on it.

"Okay," said Mettaton eyeing her suspiciously. "Well, she's clearly plotting something."

Papyrus just awkwardly laughed as they stood there.

"Well," started Mettaton. "I didn't exactly have anything planned for the day. Do you want to do something?"

Papyrus' face lit up at that. "Yeah, my brother's not home today, so we can go to my house. We could watch a movie, and I can make some spaghetti for us!"

Mettaton giggled slightly at his excitement. "That sounds like fun."  
__________

Papyrus lived in a small, simple house. He opened the door for Mettaton and led him to the living room where they were planning on spending the day.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Papyrus offered.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Mettaton couldn't help but smile at him. 'He's such a sweetie.'

"Okay, then I shall go make the spaghetti. You can look through the movies and pick out whichever one you like." He pointed at the small shelf next to the tv which was filled with movies, then left to the kitchen.

Mettaton got up and walked over to the movies to browse through them. He smiled at the amount of animated family movies that filled the shelf. 'How adorable' he thought. After a bit he noticed Cry Baby and picked it up. He just adored musicals and is so happy to have found one.

He didn't have too wait to long before Papyrus came back with two plates of fresh homemade spaghetti. He placed them on the coffee table and put the movie in. The spaghetti actually wasn't too bad.

They spent the rest of the day eating spaghetti and watching movies. They'd take turns on who'd pick a movie even though they'd usually talk over it anyway.

They talked about everything. Their lives, families, hobbies. They really got to know each other and enjoyed each other's company.  
__________

After the fourth movie Mettaton looked at the clock on the wall and said, "It's getting kinda late I should get going."

"Oh, okay. Um... Would you like to do this again sometime, maybe?" Papyrus asked nervously.

Mettaton gave a warm smile and said, "Of course. I had a lot of fun."

They said good bye and Mettaton left.

About halfway back to his home, he froze when he realized something. 'Was, was that suppose to be a date?'  
__________

Mettaton had been laying in his bed for a couple hours now thinking about the day. The more he thought about it the more flustered he got. Papyrus was so sweet and kind and not bad to look at either. He really felt like he was falling in love with him.

He subconsciously lifted up his arm to look at his wrist. The shattered design still scared it. He didn't even think about it during his time with Papyrus.

Emotions welled up inside him, causing his throat to feel like it'll close up. Silent tears began to fall down his cheeks. 'How am I suppose to know if this is real or not?' He thought to himself. 'What if I'm just trying to distract myself.'

He pulled the covers up over his head. He didn't want to think about it anymore as he closed his eyes. He just wanted to forget his problems, but he couldn't stop his brain from constantly reminding him. He barely got any sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended a little sadder then originally planned.  
> I'll try to get the next chapter out asap


	4. Fallen For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I go missing for over a month and come back with this small chapter. I know, I suck. I started college so I'm busy and I've had barely any motivation to do this. I want to get it don asap so I can do other things.

A couple of months had past and the two had gone on several more dates. Mettaton was now 100% sure about his feelings. He was in love with Papyrus.

"Alphyysssss."

"What Mettaton?"

"Why does he have to be so perfect."

"I don't know."

"Alphyysssss."

"Stop whining."

Mettaton laid across his best friend's bed with one arm over his face and one leg in the air. He had been lying there whining dramatically for the past ten minutes.

"If you like him so much why don't you just tell him? You know, make the relationship official," Alphys finally said, getting tired of her friends dramatic show.

"Because," he lifted up his wrist like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Mettaton trust me," she said. "You don't have to worry about that."

"How do you know?"

"I… I just do."

He lifted his arm off his face and looked at her. "Alphys."

"What?"

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"O-of course not."

Now he knows she's hiding something, he just can't figure out what. "Alphys," he said once again, hoping she'd break under pressure.

"Just talk to him!" She suddenly shouted as she threw her phone at him.

After rolling his eyes, he picked up the phone and dialed Papyrus' number. Alphys sat nearby waiting.

\-----

"Sans!" Papyrus shouted at his brother who was lounging on the couch. "How can you take a nap at 2 in the afternoon?"

"Easy," he responded without opening his eyes. "I'm tired, so I sleep."

"But you're always tired."

"Exactly."

Before Papyrus had a chance to say anything else his phone began ringing. Noticing who it was he answered with a cheerful tone.

"Hello Mettaton, how are you today?"

"So… Did you want something, or just talk?"

"Even though your voice is always lovely to hear, there is something I wanted to tell you."

"Well, the thing is, um…"

There was an awkward pause before Mettaton spoke again.

"This is kinda weird to say over the phone. Maybe we should have this conversation in person."

"Excellent idea. It's always better to talk face to face is always best."

"How about we meet up at the park at… one?"

"That sounds great."

"Perfect, see you then. Toddles~"

Papyrus wasn't sure how he felt about this meeting. What did Mettaton want to say? What was so important? Should he be worried?

'Oh well,' he thought. 'I'll figure it out tomorrow. No need to worry about it.'

Papyrus looked back over to his brother who, of course, was sleeping.

"Sans! I said wake up!"

\-----

"Happy now?" Mettaton said as he glared at his friend.

"Not yet," she said. "I will be when you actually tell him."

He rolled his eyes and looked at his wrist. The shattered pattern taunting him. Obvious worry crossed his face.

"Don't worry," Alphys said. "It'll be okay."

"What are you hiding from me?"

"I'm sure you'll find out. Soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know where I was going with this chapter...


	5. love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished in time for Valentine's Day. Also I didn't grammar check this one so...

Mettaton stood by himself at the park, his nerves getting the best of him. Today was the day. He had to tell Papyrus how he felt and of his clock.

“Mettaton!” Papyrus shouted as he ran over. “I am here perfectly on time. So, what is it you wanted to talk about?”

Anxiety hit Mettaton like a truck at that question. He really didn’t want to have this conversation.

“Umm…. Hey, why don’t we take a walk?” he suggested hoping to change the topic. “It’s such a lovely day. We wouldn’t want it to go to waste, would we?”

“Oh, of course not,” Papyrus said with a smile. “You should always exercise when you can!”

\-----------

They walked around talking about anything and everything they could think of. Mettaton knew he couldn’t avoid the main topic forever, but he was going to try.

Hours past before Papyrus remembered that he was called here to talk about something important.

“Mettaton,” he said as he stopped walking. “What was it you wanted to talk about? Are you avoiding it on purpose?”

“What? No,” he said quicker then he would’ve wanted to. “It’s just. I was just, um…”

He stopped mid sentence unsure of what to do. It didn’t feel right lying to Papyrus, he did nothing to deserve it. Mettaton took a deep calming breath and prepared himself for what he was about to say.

“Papyrus, as you probably know by now, I like you, a lot. I, I’d even say I love you.”

A huge smile spread across Papyrus’ face. “I love y…”

“That’s not all!” Mettaton interrupted as he reached for his bracelet. Now came the part he had been dreading. Slowly, he took it off and lifted his wrist for the other to see clearly.

Papyrus’ eyes went wide. He knew it was broken, but he had no idea what it looked like. The frozen, shattered numbers where almost haunting to him.

Mettaton was shaking as he continued speaking. “The entire time we were hanging out. The, the entire time i was falling for you it was like this. I know I should’ve told you, But I, I didn’t. I’m sorry.

“It’s okay,” Papyrus reassured him. “I already knew.”

“What?”

“Yeah, Alphys told me and Undyne.”

“What!”

“She informed us after I told her my clock hit zero after meeting you outside her house.”

“WHAT!?”

Mettaton didn’t know how to react as he processes what he was just told. He wasn’t expecting this. He’d need to have a few words with Alphys, but there was something more important at hand right now.

“Wait. I… we… we’re soulmates?” he said it a voice filled with disbelief.

Papyrus gave a soft genuine smile and nodded.

They stood there silently staring at eachother for a moment. As the words finally sunk completely in Mettaton burst out into laughter. “I spent this whole time worrying about nothing,” he said, his voice sound both sand and amused at the same time.

Before Papyrus could think of what to say or do he found himself in a tight embrace. Mettaton’s face was buried in his shoulder as he calmed down for his little breakdown.

“You’re an ass for not telling me,” Mettaton mumbled.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“I’m gonna kick Alphys’ ass.”

“Mettaton no.”

“Mettaton yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't the best ending or fic, but I lost interest about half way through it. I only finished it out of spit. Also I lost the rough draft for this chapter so I had to start anew.  
> Anyway thank you all for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> It will be Papyton just wait please.


End file.
